


Утро после одной из ночей

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reunion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон и Шерлок проводят ночь вместе после того, как Шерлок наконец возвращается домой.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Утро после одной из ночей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night's Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652616) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



Мой лучший друг, Шерлок Холмс, жив.

Я не сошёл с ума и я не сплю. Моя щека и ухо прижаты к плечу Шерлока, над сердцем, а мои руки его обнимают. Мои руки вцепились в мягкую ткань его рубашки, и я чувствую под пальцами тёплую кожу. Я чувствую его дыхание на своей шее. Движение воздуха в его груди звучит как шум моря, но это не может быть правдой. Должно быть, это шум крови в моих ушах. Мои зубы сжаты, как и мои веки. Я обнимаю его так крепко, что боюсь переломить пополам. Он напряжён, но дышит, двигается, живёт.

Я произношу его имя вслух только один раз, просто чтобы услышать.

_У меня есть ты. Теперь всё в порядке. Ты жив. Ты в порядке. У меня есть ты._

***

– Я... получил твоё сообщение, – говорю я, всё ещё ошеломлённый. Я роюсь в карманах куртки, чтобы показать ему свой телефон, для доказательства, но думаю, что оставил его в клинике. На самом деле я не помню, как уезжал или как ехал на Бейкер-Стрит, помню только то, как шумело у меня в ушах по дороге. Если бы это сообщение послал мне не он – а это никак _не мог_ быть он – я бы убил того, кто это сделал. И для этого мне не понадобился бы мой пистолет.

Но это всё-таки он. Шерлок. Живой. С тех пор как я наконец-то его отпустил, он беспокойно метался по углам гостиной, в то время как я стоял посередине, практически вращаясь по кругу, так что всегда смотрел на него. Я не могу, не хочу, не в силах отвести от него глаз.

Шерлок бросает на меня страдальческий взгляд, до боли знакомый, тот, который говорит, что я сказал что-то идиотское. И ещё кое-что. Что-то странное. Если бы это был не Шерлок – а это – он, потому что я вижу его там – я бы сказал, что он выглядит настороженным... неуверенным... в отношении меня?

Он останавливается перед камином, проводит рукой по краю каминной полки и тихо говорит:

– Я уверен, у тебя есть вопросы.

Я чувствую, как мои глаза расширяются, а рот открывается, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Я задерживаю дыхание, пока у меня не начинает болеть грудь, а затем громко выдыхаю от недоумения. 

– Какие? _Почему?_ – Это хорошее начало.

Шерлок кивает один раз, и начинает рассказывать.

***

Этого слишком много, чтобы принять. Это уже слишком. Это невероятно. Это ужасно. Это героизм. Это великолепно. Это жестоко. Это Шерлок.

Он всё говорит и говорит со мной. Он не может стоять на месте. Он кружится по комнате, оживляясь с каждой минутой, его светлые глаза и белые руки вспыхивают в полумраке комнаты. От этого у меня кружится голова. Я отвожу от него взгляд и опускаю его на ковёр, чтобы дать отдых глазам и мозгу.

Я моргаю. Ковёр выглядит очень чистым. На самом деле, здесь пахнет чистотой. Я медленно наклоняюсь вперёд в своём старом кресле и сжимаю пальцами мягкие подлокотники. Я оглядываю комнату и наконец вижу всё это. На пюпитре Шерлока лежат ноты. Рядом с ним – футляр от скрипки. На полках стоят книги – я помню, как их упаковывали и убирали. На журнальном столике лежит небольшая стопка газет. Та, что сверху – вчерашняя.

– Как давно ты здесь?

Шерлок резко останавливается на середине фразы о фальсификации записей и хмурится.

– Что?

Я встаю и делаю шаг к нему. Я говорю медленно:

– Как давно ты вернулся? Сюда, на Бейкер-стрит?

Он быстро и шумно вдыхает через нос и смотрит на меня. Его подбородок чуть приподнимается, словно он защищается.

– Пять дней.

– Пять дней. – Я прищуриваюсь, глядя на него. Я чувствую, как напрягаются мышцы на моих предплечьях, когда мои пальцы сжимаются. Я делаю ещё один шаг в сторону Шерлока, и он делает шаг назад. – Всё это время. _Всё_ это время. А потом ещё пять дней. Значит, торопиться некуда? Отдохнул, выпил чаю, посмотрел телевизор?

Шерлок поднимает руки на уровень груди, ладонями ко мне.

– Джон, ты не понимаешь. – Он широко распахивает глаза и наклоняет голову набок. – Я хотел сделать всё правильно. – Он делает размашистое движение рукой, указывая на гостиную. – Ты видишь? Мне пришлось...

– Тебе и не нужно было, – огрызаюсь я. – Тебе и _не нужно_ было этого делать. Только не так.

Его руки опускаются, а рот открывается. Он в замешательстве качает головой.

– Джон, ты что, меня не _слушал_? Мне пришлось...

– Да, я слушал. – Я вежливо киваю, будто всё это имеет для меня смысл, но в глубине горла ощущается жар и боль, и это совсем не приятно. – Ты должен был это сделать. Ты сделал это для меня. Ты сделал это для всех нас.

– Да. И я сделал это _хорошо_ , и это _сработало_. – Он резко отворачивается от меня и делает глубокий вдох, опустив голову и уперев руки в бока. – Это _неправильно_ , – бормочет он. Он разговаривает сам с собой, а не со мной, тем недовольным, нетерпеливым тоном, который использует, когда ещё не до конца разобрался в деле.

Когда Шерлок снова поворачивается ко мне, его лицо принимает одновременно решительное и неловкое выражение.

– Джон. Я понимаю, что, какими бы важными ни были мои действия на крыше Бартса, они, как и в последующее время, причинили тебе значительные страдания, и хотя я глубоко сожалею...

– А где миссис Хадсон? – я снова резко его перебиваю.

Он моргает, а потом равнодушно пожимает плечами.

– Вышла. – На его лице снова появляется решительное выражение. – И хотя я глубоко сожалею о необходимости подвергать тебя...

– Ты действительно сделал это для нас? – _Пять дней. Миссис Хадсон, до меня. Молли, вместо меня. Кровь на асфальте. Всё это время_. Я хочу пробить брешь в этом самообладании. Мои ладони покалывает от адреналина, будто они наполнены шипами, но я пытаюсь успокоиться. – Или ты сделал это, чтобы выиграть игру?

Шерлок смотрит на меня с открытым ртом. Он выглядит смущённым, но не обиженным. Я не могу пробиться, а он просто стоит и смотрит, разинув свой дурацкий рот. 

– Я не понимаю. Я сделал и то, и другое, – говорит он наконец, выпрямляясь с гордостью.

Так долго, слишком долго я ничего не хотел, кроме как снова увидеть его лицо, и теперь я не могу, не могу _стоять_ и смотреть на него ни секунды.

Я поворачиваюсь, хватаю свою куртку с подлокотника дивана и выхожу.

***

Я сердито стучу каблуками по тротуару, шагая в военном темпе мимо других серых пятен в форме людей. Бейкер-стрит утопает в тени низкого послеполуденного солнца. От холодного осеннего воздуха щиплет глаза. Моё дыхание вырывается слишком быстро белыми облачками. Когда я был маленьким, отец говорил мне, что эти белые облачка – дым от моего внутреннего огня. Я чувствовал себя сильным, как дракон. Потом я заметил, что все выпускают белый дым во время холодов, и понял, что во мне нет ничего особенного.

На Мэрилебон-роуд я поднимаю короткий вельветовый воротник своей чёрной куртки против ветра, опускаю голову и марширую, сжав руки в кулаки и засунув их в карманы. Сегодня утром я вышел из дома без перчаток. Я рассчитывал на короткую дневную прогулку от клиники до своей квартиры. Нет... ничего из этого. Водители машин гудят на меня, свет их фар светит мне прямо в глаза.

Только миновав станцию метро Риджентс-парк, я понимаю, куда иду, и сворачиваю с Мэрилебон на небольшую, более тихую улицу. Я немного замедляю шаг, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть тёмные углы, где здания кажутся слишком близко стоящими друг к другу. Близость иногда означает опасность – я это уже усвоил. Я хочу, чтобы что-нибудь _выскочило_ на меня из одного из этих тёмных закоулков. _Давай. Попробуй это. Попробуй_. Ничего не происходит.

Может, у меня и нет памяти Шерлока на карты, но я достаточно хорошо знаю эту часть города – рядом с моим старым пристанищем – чтобы выбрать менее прямой маршрут через некоторые более узкие переулки, а также более широкие дороги. Раздаются крики, гудки и редкие шорохи умирающих листьев на деревьях. Велосипедисты проезжают мимо. Красные двухэтажные автобусы скулят, кашляют и визжат тормозами. На холостом ходу урчат двигатели. Я прохожу мимо шумных групп, болтающих возле пабов. Я иду мимо тихо бормочущих пар, прижимающихся друг к другу на ходу. Я прохожу мимо ресторанов, которые пахнут пряно, вкусно и гостеприимно. Всё это очень знакомо. Я мог бы смешаться с толпой здесь. Я мог так легко слиться с толпой, чтобы исчезнуть.

Вместо этого меня тянет к острым ощущениям опасности, которой манит от пожарных лестниц, цепляющихся за стены зданий, крыши и переулки, исчезающие в темноте. Я слышу там эхо, вижу призраков. Один – высокий, темноволосый, драматический и яркий, а другой – невысокий, светловолосый и изумлённый. Они бегают по городу и хохочут, как двое мальчишек, сбежавших из школы. Они смотрят друг на друга, задыхаются, улыбаются и всё понимают.

 _Идиоты_.

***

Я стою и смотрю на крышу патологоанатомического корпуса Бартса. Я возвращался сюда несколько раз с того дня, думая, что я мог бы всё понять лучше, найти какое-то успокоение, если бы посмотрел на всё это снова. Это не сработало. Ещё не так темно, чтобы я не мог разобрать слова «Патологическое отделение больницы Святого Варфоломея», вырезанные на камне прямо под крышей. Образ силуэта Шерлока на крыше живёт в моих глазах, и если я закрываю их, небо снова становится серым, и я вижу его там даже сейчас, стоящего с раскинутыми руками, как олимпийский прыгун в воду, прямо над словом «патологический». Я фыркаю от смеха. Никогда не было более подходящего описания, вырезанного на стене здания.

 _– Никто никогда не убедит меня, что ты солгал. – Это правда. Забавно_.

У входа дежурный охранник машет мне рукой, и я киваю ему в знак благодарности. Слава имеет свои привилегии – он всё ещё помнит меня, всё ещё думает, что я должен быть здесь. Он хороший человек. Кажется, его зовут Эдди.

Я нахожу дорогу на крышу. Я никогда сюда не поднимался. Здесь удивительно тихо, звуки такие же тихие и далёкие, как люди и предметы, которые я вижу внизу. Купол Собора Святого Павла возвышается над малой архитектурой города на юге, слева от меня. Вид передо мной не представляет из себя ничего особенного – крыши, приземистые и ничем не примечательные здания из коричневого и красного кирпича. Строительные краны примостились тут и там в отдалении. Если я посмотрю вниз, то увижу станцию скорой помощи. А вот и автобусная остановка. Похоже, отсюда до неё далеко. Страх дрожит у меня в животе. _О чём ты на самом деле думал, глядя вниз? Глядя на меня сверху вниз? Я казался тебе маленьким? Я чувствовал себя маленьким. Я чувствовал себя беспомощным. Я чувствовал себя бесполезным. Ты снова сделал меня бесполезным_. Меня тошнит.

Я осторожно сажусь и свешиваю ноги с карниза. Солнце почти полностью село. На той части горизонта, которую я вижу, есть слабая полоска золота в память о солнце, оттеснённая низким, тяжёлым одеялом пурпурных облаков. Я не уверен, насколько холодно должно быть. По крайней мере, у меня под курткой толстый джемпер. Надеюсь, дождя не будет.

Теперь я могу дышать. Мне не нужно говорить. Я не обязан тебя слушать. Я устраиваюсь поудобней, скрестив руки на груди. Я закрываю глаза и дышу.

_И, Боже, это больно. Я и забыл, насколько. Ты – ублюдок. Я ненавижу тебя за это. Я думал, что я был частью чего-то. Я думал, что я – твой друг. Я думал... Но у тебя ведь нет друзей, правда? У тебя есть инструменты. Марионетки. Самооправдания. Ты хоть понимаешь, через что нам пришлось пройти? Через что ты меня заставил пройти? Ты хоть представляешь, как это было тяжело? Никто никогда не смеялся, когда я был рядом. Я не чувствовал, когда кто-то прикасался ко мне. Как ты можешь говорить, что сделал это для меня? Я этого не хотел. Я не хочу этого._

Я смотрю вверх, надеясь увидеть в облаках достаточно просвета, чтобы разглядеть несколько звёзд, но безуспешно. Полоска золота исчезла, и пурпур в облаках стал тёмно-серым. Я сосредотачиваюсь на дыхании, только на дыхании.

***

Когда дверь на крышу с грохотом распахивается, я подпрыгиваю. Мне не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто там, но волосы на затылке всё ещё встают дыбом, когда я слышу этот низкий, звучный голос в темноте.

– Джон?

 _Уходи. Я так устал. Уходи_. За моей спиной раздаются шаги. Раздаётся шорох ткани.

– Ты следил за мной, – говорю я, и мне приятно, что мой голос звучит спокойно. Но у меня было много практики с этим.

– Конечно, – спокойно отвечает он.

– Почему?

Шерлок не отвечает. Вместо этого раздается ещё один шорох ткани, когда он набрасывает мне на плечи грубое, тяжёлое одеяло. Он садится рядом со мной, свесив ноги с карниза без присущей ему грации движений. Он не смотрит вниз. _Ты боялся? Ты, должно быть, испугался. Ты должен был. Даже ты, с твоим идеальным планом. Ты тоже выглядел маленьким_.

Он плотнее закутывается в пальто и лезет в один из карманов за чем-то, что протягивает мне. Его перчатки. Я упрямо отрицательно качаю головой, и он натягивает их на свои руки. Он так близко, что его плечо прижимается к моему. Я смотрю на его лицо, но он смотрит прямо перед собой, его профиль холодный и бледный.

***

От холода бетонного выступа у меня начинает неметь зад. Возможно, я заснул. Не самый мудрый курс действий, когда вы сидите на карнизе. Я украдкой вытираю мокрый нос краем одеяла.

Собор Святого Павла освещён ярким белым светом, подчёркивающим архитектурные детали купола. В жилых зданиях в окнах зажигаются тёплые жёлтые огни, отчего те становятся похожими на шахматную доску, в то время как офисные здания горбятся в тусклом, прохладном флуоресцентном сне.

Шерлок, застывший как статуя с тех пор, как сел рядом со мной, шевелится и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как я смотрю на ночной пейзаж.

– Джон, – начинает он, – я хочу тебе сказать...

– Не надо, – вздыхаю я. – Просто не надо.

Он умолкает, втягивает подбородок в гнездо шарфа, оседает и закрывает глаза.

***

Раньше мне казалось, что здесь тихо, но теперь, когда ветер стих и большая часть города спит, стало ещё тише. На данный момент я снова один. Зарево городских огней окрасило всё ещё низкие облака в бледно-жёлтый цвет. Я сдвигаю одеяло так, чтобы сесть на пару слоёв, создавая мягкое, тёплое сиденье. Я привыкаю к холоду.

Хлопает входная дверь, и Шерлок возвращается с двумя дымящимися белыми кружками. Он ставит мою на выступ рядом со мной и ждёт, пока я подниму её, прежде чем сесть рядом со мной.

Я прижимаю кружку с чудесным горячим чаем к груди, пускаю пар под подбородок и вдыхаю приятный землистый аромат. Наконец я говорю то, что мне нужно сказать. 

– Ты сделал мне больно.

Шерлок долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.

– Да.

Наши плечи соприкасаются, наши предплечья, под всеми нашими слоями, соприкасаются ещё раз. Это не случайность и не давление. Это присутствие.

***

Облачный покров начинает немного рассеиваться, и я вижу неяркую звезду, проглядывающую сквозь дымку.

– В Афганистане звёзды были невероятными, – вспоминаю я вслух. Было время, когда я ещё не знал Шерлока Холмса. Был ещё один мир, в котором я жил раньше. – Если была ясная ночь, если казалось, что ночь может быть тихой, иногда я находил укромное местечко. Выпивал кофе, делал кокон из одеяла и просто сидел и смотрел на звёзды. Это было похоже... парение в небе, словно это было и не на Земле вовсе. – Я говорю тихо, как будто спугну эту робкую звезду, если буду слишком громким.

Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на меня, его плечо слегка прижимается к моему.

– Много было тихих ночей?

Я отвожу взгляд, а моё тело напрягается – память тела.

– Несколько. – Я закрываю глаза, но чувствую, что он долго смотрит на меня.

***

Слабые звуки утренней активности начинают волновать воздух – гул машин, случайные всплески далёких голосов. Когда небо начинает светлеть, Шерлок становится всё более беспокойным, сжимая руки на коленях, пока, наконец, не начинает говорить:

– Я построил модель корабля, когда был мальчиком.

Он замолкает и смотрит на меня. Я поднимаю брови.

– Это была изготовленная на заказ модель деревянного галеона шестнадцатого века. Чёрное дерево, палисандр, тик. Пахло хорошо. Мама прислала его из Парижа во время одного из своих визитов. В её записке говорилось, что все детали были ручной работы.

Он снова делает паузу, наблюдая за мной в ожидании ответа. Я киваю ему, чтобы он продолжил, Но мне правда интересно, к чему это приведёт.

– Я думал, что это было чудесно. Я работал над ним в своей комнате все каникулы после семестра. Я был ребёнком, лет семи-восьми, и это была сложная работа, но я был осторожен. – Он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, хмуро глядя на свои руки в перчатках. – Потом пришёл Майкрофт, чтобы «его осмотреть», – продолжил он. – Чтобы убедиться, что я всё сделал правильно. Я сказал ему, что не нуждаюсь в его помощи, но он всё равно должен взять его в свои руки. Пальцы Майкрофта были слишком большими. Неуклюжими. Они запутались в одном из парусов, и он сломал фок-мачту и утлегарь.

Шерлок пронзает меня тяжёлым взглядом.

– Он извинился. Я думаю, он говорил серьёзно, но это не имело никакого значения. Корабль был _разрушен_ , и я ненавидел его за это. _Извинения_ ничего не изменят.

Я прикусываю нижнюю губу. Покусываю её.

– Как ты думаешь, что он мог сделать? Это могло бы что-то изменить.

– Даже не _знаю_. – Он звучит побеждённым. Он кажется таким же потерянным, как и я.

***

Солнце встаёт позади нас, и я, протянув руки вверх в туманные золотые лучи, делаю долгий утренний вдох. Мой позвоночник скрипит, и это кажется довольно приятным, и я издаю тихий стон. Шерлок выгибает спину, слегка потягиваясь. Рассветный свет начинает дразнить блики от его тёмных кудрей. Я подтягиваю одну ногу и со стоном поднимаю другую, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на восход солнца. Рассеивающиеся облака над нами светятся золотым и оранжевым, и я не могу не сказать: 

– Красиво, не правда ли?

Я оглядываюсь на Шерлока, который повернулся только настолько, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо. Выражение его лица смущённое и слегка озадаченное. Он отвечает мне робкой полуулыбкой. 

– Да. Это так.

И, видимо, теперь моя очередь выглядеть смущённым.

Он неловко поднимается на ноги, поправляет пальто и шарф, а потом смотрит на меня сверху вниз. Он снимает одну из своих перчаток и протягивает мне руку. Я беру её и позволяю ему поднять меня. Он не отпускает меня, просто стоит мгновение, глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча, его лоб нахмурен от беспокойства.

– Домой? – спрашивает он и снова смотрит на меня, прищурившись, изучая меня, открыто надеясь на... что? В его ресницах отражается солнечный свет.

 _Я скучал по тебе. Я так по тебе скучал_.

Я знаю момент, когда он читает это на моём лице, по его затаённому дыханию.

– Шерлок. – Я произношу его имя, чтобы услышать, и думаю о том, что означало слово «дом» до того, как Шерлок ушёл, и как я скучал по нему и тосковал, когда он умер, и что это может значить теперь, когда он вернулся. Свежий, горячий чай, тосты с фасолью, дерзость, крики и, боже, снова смех, огонь в камине, музыка посреди ночи и ужасные вещи в холодильнике. А теперь, может быть, и ещё что-нибудь. Нечто новое.

– Всё не в порядке, – говорю я ему, проглатывая пузырь эмоций, поднимающийся из моей груди. Я не говорю, почему, потому что не думаю, что должен.

– Я знаю. – Лицо Шерлока вытянулось так, как я никогда не видел, но в его глазах есть искра нового дня и тепло, глубже, чем в его руке, сжимающей мою руку.


End file.
